Life Aint Always Beautiful
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: She was supposed to sing. Fate sent Sharpay To Vegas's Crazy Horse II with an abusive druggie husband... That is until troy comes into the picture. TROYPAY... Read it, love it, review... better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not now nor ever have own High School Musical… That right is reserved for Kenny Ortega and Disney

AN- This will contain some harsh scenes and the people will be ooc. You read this at your own risk.

Summary: The only thing that Sharpay had ever wanted was to be a famous singer and dancer in Broadway. Instead she is married to Zeke an abusive husband and working in The Crazy Horse II in Vegas. Sometimes life ain't always beautiful but it's a beautiful ride.

Chapter 1:

Sharpay looked around the room. The bruises could always be hidden by makeup. Every girl in that tiny makeup room had the same addiction…love and dreams. They all wanted bigger better lives but were stuck with a no good man who holds them back. Sharpay Reynolds was no different. She married her high school sweetheart to find that roses really smell like shit!

She put on the little school girl uniform that had started to become one of her regular routines. She had never imagined being a stripper. She never thought she would only make it to Las Vegas, but sometimes things aren't always what they seem.

She looked at the stage from the side. She was the next dancer, the best at the crazy horse. Even celebrities came to see her. It was exciting, too bad none of them wanted to take her away like in pretty women.

Rubbing an ice cube to her nipples, she was ready for a show. If she wasn't the bills wouldn't be paid. Zeke would only beat her more because his drugs weren't being bought. She couldn't cry; she was too strong. Just like her mother, they would say.

She walked on stage the huge crystal platforms hurting her feet. It didn't matter, that was the type of shoes the guests always like. There was a roar of approval. She grabbed the pole and did her routine throwing off piece by piece until she was only wearing her thong.

At the end of the song, she bent down to pick up the money that was thrown on the stage. It was that direct second she met his gaze. She was hollow she didn't care if he saw her like this. It wasn't like he even like her in high school. No but she liked him…Troy Bolton was her very first crush. Age only had made him look better.

Running off stage she hoped that he didn't notice her. She couldn't talk to him. She didn't have anything to say. What was he doing here anyways? She put up a smile for all the other girls and quickly got dressed. She was done for the night. She could make an escape and he wouldn't even realize she was gone.

Wrong! He was standing outside waiting for her. Shit! How could he see her now? He never saw her before. She smiled trying to pretend that this was what she wanted. He didn't have to know the truth.

"Sharpay?"

"Bolton!" Sharpay said painting a smile and hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my bachelor party… What are you doing here?"

"Well Zeke works at one of the local restaurants as the head chef, hottest one in town."

Troy frowned as he looked at her. She looked so fragile, like one push would break her into a million pieces. He could tell by looking in her eyes, life wasn't what she said it was. It hurt him and he didn't even know why.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight at my hotel? Chad ditched me for one of your co-workers." Troy said hoping she would say yes. It wasn't like he was going to cheat on Gabriella. He just wanted to hold her. Tell her everything was going to be alright.

"I don't know…Zeke."

"If he doesn't mind you stripping, he won't even know you're missing from his bed tonight." He whispered the words softly trying to hide the sting left in the wake of the words.

Sharpay nodded. She didn't know what else to do. The truth was that she had always wanted to be with him. What harm could one night in heaven cost?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She was amazed at how big his hotel room was. It was bigger than the scum-bucket of an apartment she was dying to pay. She was literally dying her in Las Vegas. She wasn't who she used to be. She was a puppet with the strings being pulled by him and she couldn't even stand up for herself. She shouldn't even be here, she'll pay for it in the morning…unless Zeke was too high to even notice she was gone, but he'll beat her just for spite.

"This place is amazing!" Sharpay said almost breathless… and this was just the living room part there was still a kitchen, luxury bathroom, and an enormous bedroom with the most comfortable bed that her body has ever rested on, even her parents never had it this good. She couldn't believe where she was. This really was like "Pretty Woman", which just happened to be her favorite movie. Except Troy was way sexier than Richard Gere could ever attempt to be.

"I'm glad someone likes it here," Troy said plainly as he snuck into the kitchen as she wondered the suite in complete awe. He smiled when he noticed she had worked her way back to the living room.

"You can not honestly tell me that you don't like it here…" Sharpay exclaimed still trying to take it all in. She quieted down when she noticed he was laughing softly at her.

"Do you want something to drink…? The bar is definitely not mini. I'm sure it will have anything you want…" Troy said invitingly standing in front of the entrance to the kitchen.

"Only if you can mix up a good sex on the beach."

"A little peach snaps, a little vodka, mix in some raspberry and cranberry juices and you're good too go…" Troy said as he dashed back into the kitchen to get her drink quickly.

"Don't forget the pineapple juice," Sharpay said as she walked over to the giant Stereo that was in the corner. A little music couldn't hurt, after it was her biggest passion in life and Zeke didn't let her listen to much music at home.

"I could never forget the pineapple juice!" Troy said as he handed her one of the two identical drinks in his hand. They hand a little bit of Bolton flair with a rounded piece of Pineapple hanging from the side of the glass.

"You haven't changed much, you're still…"

"Utterly irresistible delightfully funny, unconditionally sweet… You can stop me anytime. I wouldn't want my ego to get ahead of me."

"I was going to say lunk-head basketball boy."

Troy laughed as he turned the station to play soft music. It was what he liked to listen to as he sat to unwind and get ready for bed. He sat down at the giant couch watching Sharpay slowly dance around the room as if it was the first time she had ever danced. She looked astounding as she lost herself in the soft song about love although she probably gave up on love a long time ago.

"Dance with me…" Sharpay said as she stopped in front of him setting her drink down. She smiled sweetly as if she was actually innocent like the years had never token their share of wear and tear on her.

"I don't know. I'm not a good slow dancer." Troy said knowing that she would see through that.

"You weren't a bad dancer in high school if I remember correctly. Or do I have to start calling you an old man as I grab your arthritis medicine?"

"You're just trying to provoke me."

"A dance is just a dance…" Sharpay said as she grinned at him as if they were breaking all the rules… She wanted to break all the rules with him. She wanted to be with him here and now in this moment and she wanted this moment to last a lifetime!

"I guess one dance couldn't hurt anyone."

Sharpay smiled in victory. She looked at him seriously for a moment. That split second when he let his hand gently grab her waist brought back so many memories back to both of them. It hurt her more than anything in that moment. It reminded her that the life she once wanted was never going to happen. She remembered the exact moment on stage when Troy grabbed her gently to make sure Gabby knew it was only for the musical. She remembered how it felt when they had to practice the kiss, the way that both tried to deny the spark that so obviously flew between them. It was those sparks that held them together in this moment that they again were both trying to deny.

Troy looked at Sharpay. After all these years he still couldn't stop thinking about her. Why did he really invite her to his hotel room on his last night as a bachelor? He couldn't focus on anything but her lips… the way her shirt hugged her every curve… the way she knew just how to sway to bump him, turn him on and make it look like a mistake.

"I think I might go check out that giant hot tub you call a place to bathe." Sharpay said as she pushed him away invitingly. She wanted him to join her. She wanted to do something she knew was wrong on all the right levels. She grinned mischeviously as she strutted her way to the bathroom. Just before she reached the doorway she turned around holding up her index finger and bending it to let him know just where he was wanted.

"I really shouldn't do this…" Troy said under his breath. He looked up to the spot where Sharpay was once standing. "But how can I not?"


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING! WARNING! THERE ARE SOME HIGHLY GRAPHIC SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER…. MENAING WHO TAKE A BATH WEARING CLOTHES….

Chapter 3:

Sharpay poured some bubble bath syrup into the tub as she watched the hot water pour into the tub. She took a sip of her drink and smiled. She knew this was very wrong, but she had always dreamed of something like this… She had always dreamed of him. Taking her clothes off slowly as she wondered if he was coming in after her. There was no doubt that the tub was big enough for the both of them.

She slid into the bath lighting a few candles around the edges. This was the most romantic thing she has done in awhile. Even if it meant that she had to do it alone. She closed her eyes losing herself in the moment.

Opening her eyes to find where her drink was, Sharpay jumped to see Troy standing in the doorway watching her. She blushed as she grabbed her drink and finished it off. She wasn't upset that he was there… She just wasn't expecting him.

"I think we both need a refill… I'll keep the tub nice and hot."

Troy walked out of the bathroom cursing him self. He couldn't take his eyes off of that woman. What was it with her? He never wanted Sharpay like this before. There was just something about seeing her vulnerable and lost. She was a new person. Someone he had never imagined her to be.

As he poured the drinks, he heard his phone start to ring. He shrugs it off just assuming that it's Chad trying to get back to the hotel. He puts it on silent and makes his way back to the bathroom.

"It's so nice and warm in here. Just perfect… on second thought I think its missing something." Sharpay said standing pulling and pulling him over to her. She grinned at him as she pulled his shirt gently over his head. She bent down to be face to face with his waist line. Looking up sweetly, she bit down on his pants undoing the button and zipper causing his pants to fall to his ankles. She giggled noticing that the only thing left were his boxer and they looked like they were starting to get a little tight. She laid down in the tub and watched as he kicked off his boxers.

She blew up some bubbles as he climbed in next to her. Neither one knew what to do. It was awkward but it felt so right. He looked at her as she hid her body beneath the suds as if he hadn't already seen it.

Sharpay took the initiative. She didn't have anything to lose and in the morning he would be gone to live his happily ever after life with Gabriella, his only love. She was just a last night of fun. Why should she be shy? It's not like Zeke even cared about her. She was a stripper, how could she be above one night stands?

She climbed on top of his legs smiling as she leaned closer. She could feel his breath on her face. It was starting to pick up pace. She could that he was nervous, but he wanted this as badly as she did. Biting her lip, she placed her arms around his next and pulled herself in for a passionate kiss. Their lips danced together as their tongues battled. It was fierce as if they had been waiting their whole loves for this moment.

As their kissing intensified, she slid her hands down his chest feeling out all of his defined muscles. He had definitely been working out. She stopped and let her hands rand on his six-pack and wondered if she was doing the right thing. She didn't just want a one night stand with him. He had always been the guy of her dreams. She didn't want him to think of her as some whore who will sleep with anyone.

"We… Um… We can't do this in here… I mean it would be perfect… but…"

"Sharpay…"

"I want to. I know I shouldn't but I want you. I want this moment, but I don't want to be stuck with a kid as you live with Gabriella never knowing the truth."

"Maybe… I never should have come in here. I'm going to go lay down. Enjoy the bubbles." Troy grabbed his glass and got out of the tub grabbing the white bath rub hanging up. He looked at Sharpay and walked out.

"I shouldn't have said anything" Sharpay whispered to herself. "I am allowed to one night of pure fantasy." She didn't care if he wouldn't be here in a month or even week, what mattered was right here and now. She downed her drink again as she let the water drain. She noticed a box in the closet. How strange the hotel supplied lingerie for the couple who rented the suite.

She grinned as she got the perfect idea… She would give Troy his own private show and all for free.

Troy sighed as he sat down on the bed listening to the love songs coming from the radio. What is his doing? He is supposed to be marrying Gabriella. That doesn't mean he is allowed to have a random affair as he throws his bachelor party in Vegas. He just couldn't believe Sharpay looked so good. He didn't remember her being in that good of shape, must be all that dancing.

"Its kind of dark in here," Sharpay said as she stood in the doorway wearing the white bathrobe that was hanging up. "It's a good thing I grabbed one of the candles from the bathroom."

Setting the candle down on the bedside table, Sharpay walked to stand directly in front of Troy. She smiled at him. She quickly opened the top drawer to make sure it had the essentials… a condom.

Troy looked up at her as she stood in front of him wondering what she was going to do next. Sharpay started to play with the rope that tied together her robe. Twirling it around her fingers, she untied the bow that closed in the treasure underneath. Once she got the robe opened, she rolled her body as she slid out of the bathrobe revealing the black lace teddy that was underneath.

Troy couldn't even think. He just stared at her perfect body. She looked beyond sexy as she stood there dancing for him. He could never picture Gabriella ever doing something like this for him. Yet there Sharpay stood doing it just for his pleasure. It was enough to make him wonder if he was marrying the wrong woman.

Sharpay worked her way out of her little sexy outfit to reveal a curvaceous body that was voluptuous in all the right areas. He breasts swelled as his gaze wondered up and down her body.

They spent the rest of the night making love with their body entwined with one another. It was the most mind-blowing sensation that either one of them ever felt. It felt so real, like they were supposed to be together.

Troy woke up in the morning and walked to the kitchen to get his phone. He had to listen to the message. He couldn't just leave Chad out in the city. Who know what type of trouble that man could get himself into?

"Hey Troy. There was a change in plans. My boss let me have off for the rest of the week. I'm catching the first plane out there. I'll be there as soon as I can, hope you didn't miss me too much." Gabriella's voice beamed through the phone.

"Shit!" Troy exclaimed as he noticed it was already 1 in the afternoon. He started cleaning up the suite as Sharpay walked out of the bedroom still naked and half asleep. He stopped dead in his tracks. She still looked amazing.

"Where am I?" Sharpay said as she stretched and rubbed her eyes. Finally waking up, Sharpay looked up. "Troy?"

"Hey," Troy said trying not to sound weird. He really wanted last night but his fiancé was on her way over here as they were staring at each other. He smiled at her. He wished it was still last night.

"I hope you didn't drink too much to forget what happened… I'd feel like a major jerk then."

"You only served what I wanted. You were the perfect gentleman. You're going to make a great husband!"

"You should come to the wedding, with Zeke of course."

"Like that wouldn't be awkward at all."

"If it means anything that was mind blowing."

"Your welcome?"

Troy laughed as he threw away the last of the trash. "Do you want to go eat downstairs before you leave?"

"I dunno. Zeke is probably realizing I'm missing right now because breakfast isn't cooked."

"I never imagined Zeke being a control freak."

"He wasn't until he started taking drugs."

"Zeke! Does drugs?"

"Yeah, I know. It's all part of the crowd from the restaurant he works at. This is the city of sin after all."

"Why are you stripping?"

"It's the only place I could get a job here in town and some one has to pay the bills because Zeke only cares about his drug habit and other hot girls."

"He cheats on you?"

"That coming from a man who just slept with me only a few days before his marriage"

"I guess you're right."

"When am I not?"

"Can I get your number so we can keep in touch?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Mr. Bolton."

"Why?"

"Because I could get used to sleeping with you and I mean that both ways." Sharpay said as she left him to go get changed and go home.

Troy just stood there watching her walk away. She had the most amazing butt he had ever seen… What was he thinking?

"And we are both with other people," Sharpay finished her thought as she came out fully dressed. She smiled at him. What she would give to have just one more kiss.

Troy nodded in agreement not sure what to say. He didn't want to just let go of her for some reason. He walked over to her and just stood there. They looked into each other's eyes and they kissed passionately.

All of a sudden there was a gentle knock at the door. Troy looked at Sharpay as he cursed. How could this be happening? He should have just let her walk out the door.

"That's Gabriella!" Troy whispered.

"What!"

"You have to hide in the closet until I can get her to go to lunch."

Sharpay quickly ran into the closet as Troy walked to the door. He hugged Gabriella and gently kissed her.

"I'm starving. What do you have for food in the room?"

"Actually Chad and I ate it all last night. The maid is supposed to be coming any minute to refill it. Why don't we go out to eat? What is a Las Vegas experience without eating from the casino buffet?"

"Okay. I'll eat anything I'm so hungry. I just have to go to the bathroom real quick." Gabriella said as she ran into the bathroom.

"Take your time." Troy said as he rushed to open the closet to door. "Put your number on my cell and I'm not taking no for an answer," Troy whispered so Gabriella couldn't hear him.

Sharpay nodded as she took the phone from his hands. Troy shut the closet just as Gabriella came out of the bathroom. She smiled at him.

"I'm ready now."

"Let's go." Troy said as he opened the door and let her out. Once they got out in the hallway he remembered his phone, Chad was going to be calling him any minute. "I have to go get my phone."

"Well hurry up."

Troy ran inside and grabbed his phone from Sharpay. They just looked at each other. Things could of gotten out of hand real quick. They were so lucky Gaby didn't see them. They didn't know if this was going to be the last time they saw each other or not so they were both a little sad. They just had to keep in touch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"You fucking whore!" Zeke screamed as Sharpay walked in the door.

She sighed knowing that she was in for a beating. There was nothing she could say to ease his anger. It was clear that he was already drunk. She almost wondered if he even slept. She noticed the crack pipe on the table and the line of speed. Great, he was mixing drugs. He should be in a great mood for awhile.

"I'm sorry. I ran into Troy and Gabriella. They wanted me to spend the night with them and catch up. They invited us to their wedding. I think we should go."

Zeke didn't even answer her. He just walked over to her and shoved her against the wall for lying to him. She slept with another guy he could smell it. How dare she try and lie to him!

He slapped her across the face leaving a bright red hand print on her face. He didn't stop there. He started to punch her all over her body. He had to teach her a lesson so she would never cheat on him again.

Sharpay could barely stand when he finished. He mumbled something about having to go get his own breakfast before she was late for work as he slammed the door and left.

She looked at her hand where she had written down Troy's number just in case. She knew she should call him, but she couldn't help herself. She grabbed her phone off the table as she fell to the floor in pain crying.

"Hello?" Troy asked as he didn't recognize the number at first.

"Troy? I shouldn't be calling you…"

"Are you okay?"

"I can't move… It hurts too much."

Troy tensed as he listened to her voice. It was like she could barely talk. He had to get to her, but he almost wondered if that would just make matters worse. He looked at Gabriella who was talking about wedding plans with Taylor.

"Where are you?"

"Get a cab and tell them to take you to the Hawthorne Apartments on Northern Street."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Will he be home anytime soon?"

"Nope he works until around 9:00 o'clock when the dinner rush is over."

"Okay. Just hang tight." Troy hung up the phone and walked over to Gabriella. "Hey baby. I have an old friend in town that I made plans with. I don't know how long it will take. We get together and time flies."

"You sound like a woman." Gabriella laughed. "Go have fun. Taylor and I are about to hit the casino. My mom is flying in tonight anyways. I can't believe I'm getting married in Las Vegas!"

"I love you." Troy said as he kissed her gently.

"Love you too." Gabriella said as she walked towards the casino. She wanted to learn how to play blackjack although she was never good at gambling.

Troy ran out to the main street and fetched a cab. He didn't know why he was so concerned about Sharpay. It wasn't like they were ever friends. They just had a one night stand. Why should that change anything between them?

He walked up the apartments to see a bellboy standing inside the door to greet the residents as they come home. He didn't know who to ask for. He completely forgot Zeke's last name so he couldn't say Sharpay Evans. How many Sharpays could there be?

"I am looking for Sharpay. Could you tell me which apartment she lives in?"

"10A, She has the penthouse on the top floor." The bellboy said as he pointed to the elevator.

Troy ran up to the elevator and started to grow inpatient with how slow it was being. It seemed like he would never get up to Sharpay and she needed him. He would do anything to get to her.

Troy knocked on the door only to find that it was open. He slowly walked in to find Sharpay right in front of the door. He shut the door quietly behind him not wanting to cause any suspicion with the neighbors. He couldn't believe how bad she looked. How could Zeke do such a thing and not even care what he did?

Troy picked her up gently and carried her into the bedroom setting her down on the bed. He couldn't believe how torn apart the apartment was. He carefully walked into the kitchen to get Sharpay a bunch of ice.

"You just rest for a little bit. Does Zeke expect his home to be clean by the time he gets home?"

Sharpay tried to respond but Troy just shushed her. She nodded. He started cleaning the bathroom which was a first for him. He could honestly say that he had now scrubbed a toilet. He then picked up all the laundry and carried it to the laundry room down the hall. He quickly vacuumed and swept the floors. All that was left was dusting and dished. He decided it would be best to check up on Sharpay before finishing the choirs. He noticed she was sleeping.

He quickly finished the choirs so he could make her something to eat. It was cleat that she wouldn't be able to make her own lunch. He made sandwiches and chips. It was one of those dishes that is next to impossible to screw up.

By the time he carried the food into the bedroom, Sharpay was up reading a book. He just looked at her. He couldn't help but wonder if he would be doing things like this for Gabriella. It had only been two days and already he wasn't sure if he was ready to get married.

"I know, I shouldn't have called you."

"I'm glad you did. That way you got to rest for the day."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course…"

"Why didn't you ever ask me out in high school? Before Gabriella showed up out of nowhere, I really thought that there was something between us."

"But basketball and drama club always got in the way. It was like we were living in two different worlds."

"I know… It's just that this right now… The two of us together just feels so right."

"But you said so yourself. This could never be."

"I know…"

"What?"

"When we kissed, this morning. It just felt something. I know it's completely insane… but I never wanted you to leave. I wanted you to climb in the closet with me and forget all about Gabriella."

"I love Gabriella…"

"I know…"

"And Zeke…"

Sharpay looked away at the mention of his name. HE was probably out fucking some other girl as the talked. She didn't love him anymore. She hated him. He hurt her everyday. She wanted to have hope that there was someone who could rescue her. She didn't know why she thought Troy could be that guy.

Sharpay sighed before trying to speak again. The truth was that she wanted Troy to lean in and kiss her all over again. She wanted to get lost in his arms. She didn't care about who they hurt, as long as they had each other.

"I love Zeke, as in the Zeke that I married. He's changed. I have lost hope that he will change back into the man that dreamed about being a great chef someday. He's not the guy he was in high school. He has destroyed me. I have nothing left. There's no Ryan, there's no music career, there's no Broadway, there is no you, and I don't have any friends."

"Sharpay…"

"You better get going your future wife is waiting for you. I made a mistake… What's new? I always do. I should have known better than to sleep with a soon to be married man. I made my bed and now I have to sleep in it."

"Please… I want to be your friend."

"I don't know if I can handle that. I shouldn't have called. I shouldn't have given you my number. I definitely shouldn't have slept with you."

"Does it have to be like this?"

"Should we ask Gabriella?

"Sharpay…. Please come to the wedding she everyone again."

"I'll think about it." Sharpay said as she got up and walked to the bathroom pretending that all the pain was gone and hoping that Troy would show himself out the door. Life never seemed to turn out right for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sharpay watched Troy walk out the door. Here was her prince charming and she was ready to just let him walk out of her life into the arms of someone else. She really didn't have anything to live for anymore. This was her choice; it was her life to live. She couldn't go around screwing up everyone else's life as well.

As the minutes passed she wondered if it would be a good idea to go to the wedding and see all her old friends. It was clear that Zeke wasn't going to be back soon. She could call in to work for the night and do something for herself. She was desperate to see how Ryan was doing. He was a big star now, he never had time to call or write his own sister. Sharpay wasn't aware that soap operas were that important.

She missed high school where she was in charge. She wished she never moved here. The Zeke she married would never hit her or take drugs. He had a good heart and even better cookies. It was amazing how fast a little restaurant can change a person. She missed her old life. She never wanted to have to fear for her life again. She sighed. She was going to this damn wedding if it was the last thing she did.

She got to the church just in time. They wedding march was just starting. Gabriella looked amazing in her strapless flowing white dress. She was the bride men would dream to have walking toward. Sharpay couldn't help but wish that it was her walking to kiss Troy. She wanted to be in his arms forever knowing he was there to protect her.

"Is there anyone who feels that these two people should not get married, speak now or forever hold your peace?" The pastor said looking around the chapel.

Sharpay covered her mouth not wanting to say something she would regret. She almost thought the words came out of her own mouth, but she was relieved to know they didn't.

"I can't do this… I cant marrying you Troy. I'm in love with someone else!" Gabriella cried as she pushed the veil out of her face to see the look on his. She could tell he was devastated, but she couldn't pretend to love him when she knew that she never would. She looked apologetically around to everyone in the chapel.

"Who is?"

"Troy don't get angry…"

"God Damn it! I have a fucking right to know whose bed you're going to go running to on my fucking wedding night!" Troy was furious. He wouldn't have wasted his time with Gabriella if he knew all along that she didn't love him. He didn't even care that he was thankful he had a reason to go see Sharpay. He needed comfort, the type of comfort that only she could give him. He looked around the church, trying to find the man that stole his wife. This could not be happening. A week ago, he was happily in love with Gabriella anxiously waiting for their honeymoon and to declare her as his. Now, his life was falling apart and he didn't know how he felt.

"I love Ryan! I have been seeing him behind your back for almost a year now because I haven't been able to find the words to break it to your face. I never wanted to hurt you Troy… I care deeply for you." Gabriella pleaded for his forgiveness. She just wanted to know that everything was alright between them. She still wanted to be his friend even through everything that was going on.

"I… I have never felt more betrayed in my life. I gave you everything… For this? If you want him, than go to him. I won't beg you to stay, but I will never forgive you for this… You should have told me… This is supposed to be our wedding day…" Troy looked at her desperate for her to tell him he was being punk'd. He let the tears fall down his cheeks. He didn't care who saw how he felt. He dint have anything else to hide. He just shook his head, looked at Zeke, and ran out the door.

Gabriella apologized sweetly to everyone for coming all this way for nothing. She walked down to the third row where Ryan was sitting and hugged him gently as everyone left the church mumbling under their breaths about how much of a whore she was for doing that to Troy.

Sharpay bolted out the door after Troy. He was there when she needed him, now it was her turn to be there for him. After two blocks of running and not getting his attention, it was clear he was going to find her. He was heading in the direction of the Crazy Horse Too. She jumped in a cab and ran into the back of the nightclub as fast as she could. She hopped into her sexiest costume and strutted onto the stage just in time to see Troy walk in the door.

Sharpay performed her routine and never took her eyes off of Troy. She didn't know why she was happy he was single. The fact of the matter was that she was still married at the end of the day. There was no way in hell that the two of them could ever be together.

She didn't say anything to him all night. She even avoided his table at all cost. But her avoidance was to no prevail. He was standing outside the club waiting for her when she was done. She didn't want to face him, because she wanted him more than she wanted to live.

"I need to talk to you…" He said as he followed her down the street.

"So talk… You got about four blocks before we get to my apartment."

"Why are you with him...?"

"I don't know. I keep thinking that the old Zeke will come back and he will stop hitting me."

"He's not the man you married…"

"Well… I did marry him, so I'm going to stand by his side."

"We have something special."

"It could never work out… Can't you see the ring? Last night, this afternoon, they were both mistakes. I'm sorry for leading you on, but I don't feel a single thing for you."

"Don't lie to me Sharpay…"

Sharpay reached her apartment and looked up to her window. Zeke was home. He was never home before she got back from work. She turned to Troy and fought back the tears in her eyes. She had to let him down gently now, before she broke both of their hearts.

"Come up stairs you can catch up with Zeke. I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"You're just going to pretend we weren't talking?"

"I don't have anything to say to you. You can come up for coffee or you can go back to you hotel a jilted Groom."

Troy looked upstairs. There was no way he was letting this asshole shove her around again. He would follow her upstairs just to make sure that Zeke didn't lay a finger on his Sharpay.

Sharpay unlocked the door quietly. When she started to walk into the apartment she heard a loud banging coming from the bedroom with some grunting from Zeke, he was probably hitting the wall cussing about her. She walked toward the bedroom. If he was mad, then he would want her to come strait to him.

She opened the door in shock. He wasn't cheating on her with one woman; no there were two women in her bed. The tears burned down her cheeks. This was not the man she fell in love with. He just turned around and looked at her shaking his head. He finished quickly and ran out into the living room.

"You think I want to sleep with a woman who has probably touched every fucking guy in town. You are a fucking whore, Shar…"

"I have never let one man touch me at work. It has always been looking at me from a distance. I was naïve enough to believe that you still loved me."

"I never loved you, you stupid bitch."

He may not have her… But what he did do was far worse. He threw her on the street with nothing but one blanket to keep warm. He said that the bimbos in the bedroom would love her clothes. Everything she had ever worked for was gone. She was nothing. Troy stood outside in front of a cab motioning for her to get in. This is where her life led.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sharpay kicked the rocks on the street as she walked past Troy. She couldn't turn to him. He wouldn't understand, couldn't understand, why she needed to go back to Zeke. She wasn't about to give up on her husband just yet. The real Zeke was in that cold-hearted body. Maybe she deserved this life after everything that she put everyone else through. Karma had this little problem with being the biggest bitch!

Troy motioned for the cab to go ahead and ran after Sharpay. He wasn't about to let her go back to that asshole and he wasn't about to let her live on the streets. He just walked silently behind her, she would turn to him eventually, and he just had to make sure he was there when she was ready.

Sharpay sighed as she finally reached the only place that she could call home now, the Crazy Horse Too. She was a stripper, a high class prostitute if there ever was such a thing. It was her day off and yet here she was. She fell to the ground crying. What happened to her dream? What happened to the happy Sharpay who still talked to her brother? Shit, what happened to Ryan? She missed high school. Io She wished she could just go back and redo everything.

Troy picked her up without much protest. She was too weak to care and to be completely honest she liked the feel of his defined muscular arms around her. She inhaled his manly scent as he walked down to his suite; luckily it was only a few feet away. He set her down gently on the couch as he walked into his little kitchenette and made some cups of hot chocolate and marshmallows. He grabbed the box of Kleenex by the sink and walked back out by Sharpay.

"I noticed that whenever Gabi got angry so got in a deep sweet drive. Ice cream, cake and hot chocolate sound good to you? I ordered Sundaes from room service, hopefully they'll be right up," Troy said handing her a hot mug. He smiled as he grabbed a Kleenex and started drying her eyes. "A beautiful woman should never cry that many tears.

"I um… I don't deserve your sympathy. Life is what you make of it. I was a bitch now my life is miserable. You get what you deserve."

"The best persuasive speaker in the world could convince me you deserve this, no one does. It doesn't matter what you did in high school. It's like you said, life is what you make of it. Come back with me… To L.A. I can help make all your dreams come true. I want to see you happy."

"I will never be happy. I have nothing in this world… How could I be?"

"You have me," Troy said gently caressing Sharpay's face and smiling at her. He looked her in the eyes and looked away. What was this between them? He hated for as long as he can remember, or at least he thought he did. She was gorgeous, but looks never counted for everything.

"Troy… I… I… I don't know what to say. I never really thought of us as friends. I mean the other night was great and all but let's not fool ourselves." Sharpay said looking away. She couldn't face him, she couldn't face herself. To admit that there was something between them would be admitting vulnerability. And she wasn't going to open her heart again anytime soon. Zeke was her first love and she wasn't sure she could get over him. She liked Troy to much to hurt him now.

"Sharpay… I don't expect anything from you. I just want to be your friend, help you get back on your feet. Come back home with me. You can at least see Ryan again, maybe bend the broken bridges."

"Those bridges were burned horribly; they will never be able to be rebuilt."

_Knock. Knock._

"Room service," a polite feminine voice came from the other side of the door. Troy looked at Sharpay and ran to the door to open it and let the service in. He smiled at the young women and thanked her as he handed her a generous tip. Pushing the cart back to Sharpay, Troy couldn't help but think of being more than just a friend. Fuck, he'd give anything to just be her friend right now.

Sharpay smiled as Troy handed a plate with cake and ice-cream. As much as she wanted to deny it, this moment just felt right. For once in her life she felt like she really belonged somewhere. Troy made her feel like a princess and the only other person to make her feel this way was her father…

"_Daddy!" An eighteen year old Sharpay screamed as she ran out her front door to the street where her father had been hit by a drunk driver. He was checking the mail to see if his little girl got any acceptance letters. It was just after dusk, and since her father was still in his business suit, the driver didn't see him until it was too late._

_The driver didn't even stop to see if he was still okay. Sharpay only saw it because she was standing at the door waiting to greet her father. She cooked a good meal and Ryan was finishing up in the kitchen. They were celebrating the winter musical. _

_Tears streamed down her face as Sharpay leaned over her father's motionless body. "Help! Somebody help me!" Sharpay cried. Her tears blurred her vision as she frantically check for a pulse. It was there, but it was faint._

_Ryan ran out of the house on his cell phone. Their father was the only person they had left after their mother died of cancer the year prior. Ryan put one arm around Sharpay as he told the 911 operator the address._

_Sharpay had always blamed herself about her father's death. It was what ultimately led to her and Ryan's falling out. They spent out to many nights arguing over why their father died and what to do next. She put on a façade, so that no one would notice. She didn't have any friends and she was losing her brother. All she had to get her through her father's death was… Zeke. _

_It was why they went to Las Vegas instead of Los Angeles. She couldn't stand to see Ryan and she knew he went to UCLA. Zeke got a good job and she just fell in the crowd. No one seemed to really miss her. Even Ryan stopped calling after a while. He made several failed attempts to reconcile their differences, but to no avail._

Sharpay shook out of her thought and looked at Troy. Maybe he was right; she had been running away for far too long. It was time to get on the right path, her path. She had a life somewhere out there, she had a dream and she was going to live it if it was the last thing she did. "Thank you Troy, but I can't even get a plane ticket…"

"Then we'll drive. After all, Chad loves to drive his baby. If you don't mind sitting in an escalade, we can leave in the morning." Troy said taking a bite of his own slice of cake.

"I don't want to impose where I am not welcome."

"Actually we drove here, there's plenty of room. The girls are the ones who like flying. There is just something about a great road trip."

Sharpay nodded in agreement as she sipped her hot chocolate and stared out the window. It was time to finally be happy again. It was what her father would have wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sharpay stood at the truck stop looking at the gossip magazines wishing she was the celebrity on the cover. What she would give to see her face on a magazine cover and people rushing to buy it. She had always wanted to sing, dance, and act, whatever she could do. She wanted to be the next triple threat. She used to even play on her guitar and write her own music, but the days of the songs of Sharpay Evans were long gone. She looked out the window behind the checkout counter to see Troy filling gas as Chad wiped his windows clean because heaven forbid there would be one mark on his truck.

Sharpay checked her wallet. She only had a thousand dollars to last her in LA. Hopefully she could find some sort of job out there. She didn't want to sit there just mooching off of Troy. She noticed a little notebook pad by the candy aisle. Maybe it was time she started to write her own lyrics again, not that they would do her any good. Zeke smashed her guitar in one of their heated arguments. It was one of the main reasons that she stopped singing. He hated her singing. There used to be a time when he lived to hear her voice, God how she missed those days.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she stared at the pink little notebook on the rack. How could she losing everything and everyone she ever loved. It was as if everything she touched turned to ashes. There was no point in trying to love, when you only are going to get hurt. In the end she could see Troy crawling back to Gabi and there she would sit, all alone in this harsh cold world. Why couldn't she just fly away?

Troy and Chad ran into the small gas station laughing at each other. They looked at Sharpay and then back to each other. Chad motioned for Troy to go talk to her as he walk away to get them all food and drinks. Troy looked to ground before moving his feet. How would he know what to say or do?

"You know such beautiful brown eyes should never see a single tear," Troy said as he walked up behind her.

"Were you not just engaged to be married?" Sharpay asked wiping her eyes and turning around, She had nothing else left to lose, she was going to tell him where she stood right now in the start. She wasn't about to fall in love with the one man she always wanted. Troy was always just out of her reach, why should now be any different?

"If you remember correctly, my bride stormed out of our wedding with another man, your brother to be exact. Besides we're friends aren't we?"

The dreaded "friends" word. What she would give to have him look at her just once like he had always looked at Gabby. She smiled trying to think of a reply. "Yeah, friends. Here's the thing Troy. I don't have anything left. All I had was Zeke and here I am running away from him. I barely know myself anymore. I have nothing left… nothing. I just… I can't fight when I don't know what I am fighting for. I thought I was strong enough to leave him, but… I think I will just catch the next bus back to Vegas."

"You're not going back to him…"

"Who's going to stop me?" Sharpay said eying him as she started to walk away.

"Me…" Troy said grabbing a hold of her wrist. "When you are too weak to fight this, than just think of me, I will be your strength. You deserve better than just some selfish fucking jerk that is just going to abuse you."

"I killed my father! I don't deserve anything!"

Troy sighed as he looked at her. After all these years of wondering what happened to Sharpay and why she never went to UCLA with Ryan the truth was out. She blamed herself for something that she couldn't stop. She wasn't the driver, she didn't run him over. Yet there she stood an emotional wreck blaming herself for his death. Troy wasn't going to leave her alone. He pulled her wrist and forced her to come back towards him. He cradled both of his strong arms around her tiny body as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Sharpay listen to me," He whispered to her. "Your father death was never your fault. You can't go blaming yourself for something you have no control over. You are an amazing person your father would only want what is best of you. He is up in heaven watching his baby girl, wishing he could personally tell you to follow your dreams and listen to your heart. This world is yours for the taking. When you think you have nothing else left, think of me…"

Sharpay choked back more tears. As if she wasn't crying hard, enough he had to go all nice guy on her. She was amazed by him. She couldn't believe that he had the patience to calm her down where she broke down in public. He wasn't embarrassed like Zeke would have been. He was just concerned for her.

Chad walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. It was back to life. They had a road trip to complete. She smiled at Troy and Chad. They were still going to help her after all these years and after all the shit she put them through in high school. It just went to show how some people are just better than others. They were better than her.

"I didn't know what to get you to drink, so I just randomly picked out orange soda. Is that ok?" Chad asked as they walked back to the car.

"Yeah actually that is one of my favorites… But just one of them." Sharpay replied.

"Hey Troy you mind driving for awhile. My eyes are begging me to get some sleep. You and Shar here can take the front." Chad said climbing into the back seat.

Troy opened the passenger door for Sharpay. He smiled at her as she brushed past him to get into the car. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he definitely felt something for her. It wasn't love, yet.

He grabbed the keys from Chad and ran around the car. There was a twelve hour drive left. Almost home, and the real journey was just about to begin. Grinning he walked around the car, thinking about how big of a fool he was being… bringing home the strip from his bachelor party.

Sharpay sighed causing her whole body to vibrate. Troy couldn't help but notice the way her breasts moved slightly up and down with every breath. She turned him on in ways he didn't know he could be. She just amazed him, she had the heart and soul of a fighter and he was going to prove it to her, as long as he could keep his hands off of her.

Looking down at the tiny notebook she bought, Sharpay really had no idea what to write. She bought it as a journal and lyric book. It was never easy coming up with the start of something new. She just liked to sit there and let the words flow out of her mouth and a tape recorder. But she wanted to start writing music again privately. IF she was ever going to record a real album she wanted it to be personal and raw so there were no surprises to her fans.

_Tears from an empty soul,_

_As she fights to run and hide._

_Her heart is left with an open hole,_

_There is nothing left inside._

_Inside the pretty painted walls_

_A broken girl screams out loud_

_As everyone moves through the halls_

_Another bruise forms as she falls_

_Inside their private world_

_Lives a beautiful crying girl._

_She smiles so no one can see_

_That the woman they all know,_

_Is just another façade?_

_Just another show…_

_No one see the darkness she hides, _

_When it's just her and him inside_

_Inside the pretty painted wall_

_A broken girl screams out loud _

_As everyone moves through the halls_

_Another bruise forms as she falls_

_Inside their private world,_

_Lives a beautiful crying girl._

_She wasn't always this way._

_She was pretty and happy _

_Before that dreadful day._

_When she put the ring on,_

_When they played that special song._

_She left her peace behind_

_As she stepped inside_

_Inside the pretty painted walls_

_A broken girl screams out loud_

_As everyone move the halls_

_Another bruise as she falls_

_Inside their private world_

_Lives a beautiful crying girl._

_Inside all the lies_

_Behind the façade_

_Lives a beautiful crying girl._

Sharpay stared at the words on the paper for a minute before shutting the notebook and staring out the window in silence. She was outside now. She was stronger that just another beautiful crying girl. But if she was so strong, why was she trembling inside and fighting to go back to her world?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Troy's upscale condominium was as beautiful as the most expensive mansion, well, at least in Sharpay's eyes. She walked around like a kid in a candy store; it made her own place look like a shack. She couldn't believe this was the place she was to call home now.

Troy smiled at her as he walked into the living room carrying two sodas. "I have to go to practice right away, but you are more then welcome to put all your stuff away and make yourself feel welcome. The guest room is right down the main hall to your left. My room is through that door right there on the right."

Sharpay was so excited. While it was all happening too fast, it was like a dream come true. She felt like Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman_. She sighed. The one man she has loved for so long was out of her life. She was almost tempted to call him, but instead she just smiled and hugged Troy goodbye.

IT was more than nice of him to open up his house to her. She had been a stripper at a night club when he saw her for the first time since high school. If she was him, she would have paid any attention. She would have just kept going on with her life.

But there was something between them, something that wouldn't let her just go on with her life or let him go on with his. IT was like destiny had taken control and forced them to meet again. It was just too crazy to even think about.

After all her unpacking was done and Troy was still not home, Sharpay couldn't help but think about Zeke. What was he doing right now? Was he happy now that she was gone? Would he come and find her? All she could think about was how big of a mistake it was to come here with Troy. She had to get back to Vegas. It was where she belonged.

Shaking that idea out of her head, Sharpay walked over to Troy's desk in the living room. She noticed a few sheets of crumpled paper scattered all over the top. Rolling her bottom lip, she started to unscrambled all the sheets of paper to find lyrics.

She couldn't believe Troy wrote music, and her she thought he was just another stupid jock with great hair and a nice ass. She thought about how big an invasion of privacy it was reading his lyrics but she really didn't care. She grabbed the few sheets of paper and went into her room by her guitar. She was going to sign it herself.

"_Life ain't always beautiful  
Sometimes it's just plain hard  
Life can knock you down, it can break your heart_

Life ain't always beautiful  
You think you're on your way  
And it's just a dead end road at the end of the day

But the struggles make you stronger  
And the changes make you wise  
And happiness has it's own way of takin it's sweet time

CHOURS  
No, life ain't always beautiful  
Tears will fall sometimes  
Life aint always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride

Life ain't always beautiful  
Some days I miss your smile  
I get tired of walkin all these lonely miles

And I wish for just one minute  
I could see your pretty face  
Guess I can dream, but life don't work that way

But the struggles make me stronger  
And the changes make me wise  
And happiness has it's own way of takin it's sweet time

No, life ain't always beautiful  
But I know I'll be fine  
Hey, life aint always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride  
What a beautiful ride"

Troy stood in the doorway silently waiting for Sharpay to notice him. He didn't exactly know what to say. He never expected anyone to ever read those lyrics. He had written them in the hotel room in Vegas. He planned to record an album at some point in time.

"I started that song four years ago almost immediately after high school." Troy said startling Sharpay, who in response dropped her guitar on the floor.

Chuckling a little, Troy went over and picked up the guitar. "I planned to sing it myself someday, but you sing it so much better."

"You wrote this… For what?"

"I believe you mean for who…" Troy sat down next to her on the bed. "You see I was in this musical with amazingly strong independent woman. I thought se had everything, but the truth was she had everything to lose, and she did lose it all. When we all went our separate ways… I couldn't stop thinking about her, and how her beautiful brown eyes were the deepest shade of blue the last time I saw her. I thought that, even though she was down… she would rise and be even more beautiful than I could imagine…"

"You wrote this for me? When my father died?"

Standing up slowly Troy walked to the small bedroom window and looked out into the night sky. Maybe he had always wanted to be with her, in this moment. She was in his brain… his bed… his heart. She was beautiful and he wanted to be in her life and ride the ride with her. How could he tell her that four years ago when he first seen her cry, he thought she was the most inspirational woman he had ever known. Gabriella had flaws… but Sharpay was real, she was broken and she knew how to pick up her own pieces.

"It's a beautiful song, Troy."

"I figured maybe once I finish up my last year at college. I could look into the world of entertainment. Coach, my dad, Chad… Everyone wants me to play basketball for the Lakers. I have been at UCLA for 5 years now and I am so sick of basketball. When I was on stage with you, you showed me that theatre, performing is just so much more than what I thought it was. I know it's stupid to think of me ever acting or signing professionally."

Sharpay looked down at the lyrics without even looking at Troy. After all these years… The short time that it took her and Zeke to completely change their life around. Here she sat, looking at herself through his eyes. IT wasn't lust for that sexy stripper he saw; it was a tender love for a friend from high school. She never felt that type of raw compassion before; even Zeke gave up on her dreams… But Troy… He still believed in her, because she was the reason he believed in himself. For the first time in her life, Sharpay was actually speechless.

"I... I… um. I think that you would be amazing. People would love this song and they would love you. You are…" Finally look up and meeting his eyes as he turned around. "You are my hero."

Troy could see the tears forming in her eyes but he couldn't explain them. He couldn't control them. He just wanted to see her smile all the time.

"I never cried… not at the funeral… not when Ryan left for school… not when Zeke hit me for the first time…"

Rushing to her side, Troy blew in her ear and told her everything was going to be okay. This was the beginning of a new life, of a new her. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything hurt her again. He was going to help her find herself all over again, after all in his eyes, in this moment. She was the most beautiful person he has ever seen.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: OKAY, so it has been like forever since I have written anything. YAY me, I finally graduated college meaning I am in the real world. I have also encountered two major set backs. MY beloved computer with all of my stories on it had gotten fried in a rain storm at the beginning of summer :( and the loss of a few people dear to my heart. However I am back with a knack to write. SO! I hope that you all enjoy the new chapters that I have coming your way!

Chapter 9:

_A woman's place belongs in the house cleaning, raising the kids, taking care of her man! When are you gonna realize you belong to me now and start doing your wifely duties?_

Sharpay stared into space with the mop in her hand, Zeke's words echoed in her head even though she knew there was no way she would see him again. After all he kicked her out and she moved to a completely different state. She was safe, at least thats what she kept telling herself... If anything happened, Troy would take care of her, wouldn't he?

Shaking her head and trying not to think about the horrible past, Sharpay went back to cleaning to apartment. Troy had told her time and time again she didn't have to, but even after two months of living in LA she hasn't had any luck in the job department. So, she cleans to pass the time and keep her sanity. Sharpay Evans never thought she would see the day that she would enjoy cleaning, daddy used to have maids for that, but here she was mop in hand and the dishes drying. She could just sing and clean and be in her own little world. She loved it, maybe she just loved him... and wanted everything to be perfect for him.

Smiling to herself, she finished cleaning up with dusting and vacuuming Hell, she even took the garbage out. Which was probably her first mistake. Standing in the little alleyway between the apartment complexes, Sharpay could sense something wrong... She could sense him but she just shook it off, figuring there was no way in hell Zeke would have found her, not here, not with Troy. Why would he even care anyways, he kicked her out. Shaking it off as nothing, she through the garbage bag and continued on her way...

Zeke stood with a grin. He had never imagined that he would ever see Sharpay again. And there she was sitting there in an alley holding a garbage bag, she had changed from the moment he first laid eyes on her in high school. However, she was still as beautiful as ever as her full blond hair gently blew in the wind. "Its my beautiful wife."

"Hi," Sharpay simply said clingy tightly to the soft sweater she was wearing. She didn't want to say too much in fear that he might actually freak out and hurt her. But there was one question she had to have answered before he beat her to death. "Zeke, what are you doing here?"

"The restaurant was doing so good in Vegas we decided to open another one here. The apartment manager was giving me a tour as we completed the paperwork. I can't say it was a horrible surprise seeing you. You'll be glad to know that I have completely sobered and I have never felt better. I am even enrolled in some anger management classes." Zeke simply stated moving out of Sharpay's way. Standing there in a white suit, he reminded her of the man that she fell in love with. The man that changed her, humbled her, and loved her.

"That's amazing. I never thought you would leave Vegas!"

"Yeah, that makes two of us. I left Paulie in charge. Told him it's all his. They call it Sin City for a reason, and I was tried of living life regretting every decision I made. At the end of the day I hated myself and who I had become. I knew if I was ever going to make a change I had to get out of there."

"Wow, I can't believe all this. I am so speechless..."

"I changed for you... When I woke up and you weren't there. I just couldn't take it. I love you Shar-Shar. I would do anything to win back your heart."

Sharpay stood there in the setting sun. What could she do? Ignore him, tell him to fuck off, he has already hurt her to much? Tell him the truth about Troy, tell him there is a new man in her life? Zeke, he was the only one who ever understood her. He wanted her when no one else did.

"So what are you doing here? Who's bed are you sleeping in now?" Zeke added looking at the ground. He hated the idea of her in another man's bed, but the Sharpay he knew was only a stripper and couldn't find any other jobs. She was a princess who couldn't seem to do anything. He reminded himself of all the things he loved about her. The key was to not be judgmental. The old Zeke would slap her just for thinking of another man.

?

"I have an meeting with Geffen records. Its crazy I have just been sending companies my demo and praying for the best. Most the time I have a glass of wine, a bubble bath and go to bed all alone." Sharpay looked up, she just lied to him. Her and Troy were practically inseparable so why would she forget to tell him that she was living with Bolton, and why couldn't she open her mouth and tell him now.

"Singing that is all you have wanted to do. I am glad you dreams are finally coming true."

"Well they aren't true yet. They are just forming in reality. Nothing like the empire of restaurants that you are starting to form. You have come a long way from crème Brulee."

"I remember when we were planning for the wedding and you demanded that you had crème brulee to go along with the wedding cake." Zeke laughed at the memory of Sharpay stuffing her face with the fancy pudding as she sat perfectly in her designer white wedding gown and her glitter spotted hair covered in a lacy veil.

"Oh, I only wanted it so I could throw it in your face at the rehearsal dinner. Nothing gets a night going like a food fight or finger foods." As they stood there in the edge of the parking lot joking, Sharpay almost forgot that they were a separated couple. She forgot about everything that they have been through. She forgot about the drugs, the abuse, the lies. She just remembered him and the way they were before the city of sin took over their lives.

"Zeke!" A short woman with curly black hair and curves bigger than the fake boobs that exploded in your face when you looked at her said as she walked up to the two of them. "I have been looking for you everywhere baby!"

Sharpay burst out laughing. He almost had her. She almost believed he changed and then she walked up. Shaking her head she just started walking away. Stopping two feet away from them she turned around. "I have divorce papers that I need you to sign. I am actually seeing someone else. And I owe it to him to end what we have. Why don't you and... your friend come over to dinner. You can sign it then. I am sure Troy would love to see you again."

Taking a deep breath all he could do was nod okay. Truthfully he was hoping they could work things out and that he could get rid of the pest at his side. She was all breast and no brain. She would never be the woman that Sharpay was.

"We are in F7. Come over around eight o'clock tomorrow night and I will have my famous casserole prepared." Sighing all she could do was turn and walk away and get ready for tonight and to tell troy about their dinner guest for the next day.

Walking up the stairs as she left her so-called husband in the parking lot, Sharpay had a wave of emotions wash over her. She realized in that moment that even through all the shit that they had been through she still loved Zeke. A part of her always would. Knowing that he had changed, and that he had changed for her almost made her think that they could get back together. But there was always that man she had longed to love and had longed to love her. Troy was the prince in all her fairy tale dreams. Could dreams become reality, or will love prove an unbreakable bond. She didn't want to lose either man in life.

Shutting the apartment door behind her, Sharpay fell to the floor as the reality of the situation finally settled in the pit if her stomach. She cried. She cried for the Zeke she loved, the man who was as sweet as the sugar he baked with. She cried for the Zeke she hated, the tortured husband who disappointed and beat her. She cried for the woman she was, a stripper with no future. She cried for the woman she wanted to be, the woman with her name in lights. Most importantly Sharpay cried for the belief in a future with Troy, a future where she was honest with herself and her past. She never believed she deserved anything better than a black eye, and here was her chance. All she could do was cry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"**I could wake up to your beautiful face every morning." Troy whispered planting a soft kiss on Sharpay's cheek. He smiled at her as he climbed out of bed. **

"**Well I can think of a better thing to wake up to..." She grinned at him. Kicking the blankets off her, she revealed her perfect tan skin in full nude glory. She kept a poker face as she traced her hand up and down her body with his staring eyes.**

"**I would be late for school," Troy said turning away from her and shaking his head. "It's finals week. I will graduate and then have all the time in the world for Sharpay. I just have to stop by the studio after class real quick. Then, I am your man servant to make that sick fuck Zeke jealous."**

**Troy smiled at her as he ran into the bathroom and started his shower water. He was just finishing soaping his front when a pair of soft hair wrapped around his waist and grabbed the soap.  
**

**Sharpay laid gentle kisses along kiss back as she dragged the soap around his body. She worked her way up and down, saving her favorites spot for last. Massaging his ass with one hand, Sharpay dropped the soap so that he was facing her head on.**

**She licked her lips before tenderly kissing a trail down from his neck down to his happy trail. She made her way to his cock and grabbed it with her free hand. "I do believe Mr. Bolton you have to wash your hair... And if I were to finish you while, you finished your shower, there would be no harm done."**

**Troy didn't answer her. As much as he loved Sharpay's warm lips embracing his cock, he loved the way he filled her to the core with his solid length. He lifted her head up so that she was looking him in the eye, and in one swift moment picked her up by the ass crashing her against the bathroom wall. The water beat their bodies as Sharpay wrapped her firm legs around Troy inviting him inside of her.**

**He licked her neck as he breathed softly into her ear. His simple distractions were enough to make her scream his name out in pleasure as he pounded his manhood into her fast and rigid. As the water came down fast soaking both of their bodies, Troy thrust in and out of Sharpay's tight and welcoming core.**

**There was nothing polite about their sex session in the shower. He bit her ear, as she scratched her nails into the skin of his back. With every thrust, he pushed her harder into the already solid ceramic shower wall. It was hot, hard, and quick. They were hungry to feel each other. **

**There was nothing in the world that could have drowned out the sound of the two of them screaming out in total ecstasy. Before either, one knew it had even started; their little world of pleasure was over leaving them exhausted in the raining hot water. **

**Trying to catch his breath, Troy took Sharpay's lips with his own kissing her passionately as he reached for the shampoo and conditioner. He finished washing off his skin and shut the water off never taking his eyes off the stunning beauty in front of him.**

**He quickly grabbed a towel and dried off. Tossing the towel playfully at Sharpay as he got dressed walking out to the living room. BY the time he reached his backpack, he was full dressed and grabbing his keys from the kitchen table.**

**Sharpay ran after him clad only in his towel. She smiled at him as she tenderly kissed his cheek and whispered. "If you get back before six I think we can handle another session before our guests arrive."**

"**I do believe you will be the death of me." Troy teased opening the door and grabbing his bag. "You keep working me like that I will have a heart attack."**

"**You wouldn't want to die any other way!" Sharpay called out to him as he ran down the hall already late for his last final.**

**As she watched him walk down the hall, she couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong. That the day just wasn't going to be the same cheerful day they always shared. There was a disaster on the rise and she could feel it.**

**Staring at the divorce papers in her hands Sharpay trembled. How could she just put the papers on his plate and then serve him dinner and pretend that she did not love him? She was glad that troy had told her that he supported in all that she does. If was closure that she wanted, it was closure that she was going to get. **

**There were plenty of things that Sharpay had to look forward to. She actually had her feet on the ground, and she didn't have to take her clothes off to make her money. She had a career to start and it was time that all of her dreams came true. She was so close to her happy ending that it almost didn't feel it was real.**

**She smiled as the timer for her famous casserole went off. At least she would go out in style, it was time she said her final goodbye to Zeke. She looked at the clock. It was 7:25, and Troy was a whole 25 minutes late. He was never home late from school. He was always worried that she would run back to Vegas and back to Zeke. She was expecting him to be more overprotective with the plans that they had for tonight.**

**It was getting closer and closer to eight and there was still no sign of Troy. He probably was caught up at the studio. She shook her head; she knew what it felt like to get lost up in the magic of a great song. It was almost as good as sex. It was quarter to eight; she was just going to have to go through with tonight's plans without Troy.**

**She had just enough time to set the table before her guest would arrive. She looked out the window one more time, just hoping she would see Troy's car. He wasn't there. She felt betrayed, but a deep part of her knew Troy wouldn't set her up. She was worried something happened to him. She tried dialing his cell phone number and it went straight to voice mail.**

"**You know what the funny thing is my love," Zeke said strolling into the spacious apartment as if it were his own. "He has been missing all day. You see, Chad called this morning but the line was cut. He never got a ringtone... And of course, Troy's cell phone goes straight to voicemail."**

**Sharpay gulped as she backed up toward the table. If she could just grab hold of a knife, she might stand a chance in a fight with him. He always beat her with his sheer strength, but she wouldn't go down like a chained homemaker anymore. He was going to sign the papers tonight. Things were going to end here and now.**

"**You crawled back into bed after your impromptu shower session this morning. Therefore, when I crept into the apartment, you were none the wiser. IT was all too easy really. It almost takes the fun out of it. Don't worry love... Troy isn't dead... Yet."**

"**What the fuck did you do, you crazy fucking maniac?" Sharpay cried as she finally grabbed a knife. She was corner against the table though. Zeke was quicker than she was. If she tried to dodge his attack now, he would only catch her. The only thing she could do was brace her for his attack and now the exact moment to strike back.**

"**I just drugged him. At first, I just used tranquilizer, I put him to sleep. I didn't want to hurt the little gem he is... But then he started waking up. Therefore, I had to carry him all the way up to my apartment. I had to think fast, so I injected him with my meth. I gave him two shots immediately. He overdosed almost instantly, his body started seizing. I called 911 and ran over hear. I can't be at the scene of the crime if I want it to look like it was a self-inflicted OD."**

**Sharpay started crying. She didn't know if Troy was alive or dead. She couldn't fight off Zeke if her whole existence was gone. If there was no Troy... She didn't have the strength to even finish the thought.**

**Zeke slapped with all of his strength simply for shedding tears for another man. "You are married to me you fucking cunt! That cock means nothing to you." He kicked her in the stomach causing her to tumble over in pain. He kicked her hard enough to break a few ribs. **

**He laughed at the sound of her whimpering in pain. He almost loved the thrill of hurting someone else. He stomped on her left foot putting his whole body weight into the simple motion.**

"**Step away from her Zeke," The male voice was polite ask it ordered the man hovering above Sharpay to move. She almost thought she was so hurt she was delusional.**

"**What the fuck?" Zeke staggered in disbelief. HE couldn't believe his eyes. He made sure that Troy Bolton was left for dead, how the fuck could he be standing in front of him now. "I..."**

"**Yeah you injected me... I was there." Troy stated playing along with Zeke's game. "The problem with that Zeke... was that you yourself were so high at the time... You confused my arm with the bed. You actually injected the mattress."**

**Troy laughed as he stalked towards Zeke. His hands tightened to fists as he closed the distance between the drugged man and himself. He was in the mood for a fight now. He was going to make Zeke pay for all the pain that he had ever caused Sharpay.**

**Zeke was trying to retreat into the living room. He was trying to get closer to the door. Instead, he tripped over the welcome mat on the floor and landed on his ass. Troy was on top of him in a second. Troy started furiously pounding fist after fist into Zeke's face as siren sounded out in the distance. **

**Zeke caught up enough strength to kick Troy off him. The two men were standing face to face. Zeke was the first to think of a move. He rammed Troy into the Living room wall with his body and kicked out both of his legs. Turning his attention to Sharpay, he jammed his knee into Troy's groin for one last injury.**

**He marched his way over to where Sharpay sat nursing her newly broken foot. He smiled at her as he cradled her head in his hands and leaned over her to knee her in the face and break her nose. He was a little wobble and was slowly down with each movement. Sharpay seized her only opportunity. She grabbed the serving knife from the table and impaled Zeke in the chest.  
**

**Screaming out in horror, Sharpay watched Zeke fall to the floor grasping for the knife in his heart. She just murdered someone. Where did she go from here? She couldn't handle being the cause of two deaths in a five-year span. She wanted to dead one. She wanted to face her consequences. **

**Troy looked up at her and then back down. Gathering up the rest of his strength, he crawled over to where Sharpay was near the dining table and put his arms around her shoulder in comfort. He never imagined this could happen.**

**He instantly knew the second that his plan worked. He could hear the footsteps running up the stairs with Zeke's new girlfriend screaming, "This way officers."**

**Tanisha was the first to get to the front door. She looked around the room not sure who to be sadder for. She didn't want to believe what Troy said. She didn't want to admit that Zeke was capable of beating another woman, a woman that was supposed to be his wife. Nevertheless, when she walked out of the bathroom and saw Zeke trying to drug a barely awake Troy she knew everything was true... **

"**Somebody care to explain what happened," the first officer questioned as Troy, Sharpay, and Tanisha watched Zeke get carried out on a stretcher with a black bag covering his body. No one knew what to say at first. They were all in the shock of the fight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Shocked took over the broken blond as Sharpay spiraled into a broken state-of-mind. She was simply too fragile from the last five years of her life to handle the reality of what had just happened. She was sick from being afraid for far too long. She was raw from shedding one too many tears. She was cut open from the loss of more than her fair share of loved ones.**

**Barely aware of her surroundings she stared at the girl standing in her doorway talking to the men in uniforms. Shar couldn't hold on any longer... She wanted the darkness. She wanted to be nothing, to feel numb. Feeling Troy try to wrap his arms around her, she faded out of consciousness.**

**Troy felt his warm tears fall down his bloody, bruised, and taut cheeks as Sharpay went limp in his arms. These types of scenes are only supposed to play out in the movies; this was never supposed to be real. He had failed the woman he loved... and he wondered if he would ever be able to tell her how he truly felt for her.**

**Setting the blonde's body softly on the floor, Troy screamed out for help from the emergency medical technicians running in behind the officers. Everything happened so fast. Once Zeke was taken out of the room, everything else became a blur of reactions and questions.**

**The officer walked over to him as he walked them load Sharpay on a stretcher. He was about to follow her when a hand pulled on his shoulder. The only thing Troy could do was look down and take a deep breath.**

"**Your friend will be fine," the pudgy looking man in a suit said. With dark gray hair, the man looked to be in his early fifties. "I am detective Harrison and I just need a quick statement from tonight's event and I will drive you to the hospital myself."**

"**Where would you like me to start?" He replied coldly turning around to face the detective. "It has been one hell of a day."**

"**The young lady seemed to imply that you killed the man on the stretcher." Detective Harrison took a step towards the set table and looked at the knife. In addition, pulled out a chair sitting down patiently.**

"**Then I would like a lawyer," Troy replied every single question with an emotionless answer. He went straight to the point. He wasn't going to waste time playing games with the detectives. He worked the story out with Tanisha on the way back to his own apartment. He was going to claim all of the guilt for killing Zeke. He refused to cause Sharpay anymore worries or pain. This would be his problem and Tanisha would be his alibi.**

"**I was under the impression that this was a self-defense attack... Ms. Tanisha Davenport had said Zeke kept you prisoner all day." The detective looked at Troy warmly. This was Los Angeles he could tell the difference between cold-blooded murder and the type of murder that was a fight for survival. **

"**I left this morning for the university when I was mugged by my car and dragged up two flights of stairs to a dark cold apartment. Since I was attacked from behind, I didn't get to see my attacker until he tied me to the bed to inject me with a tranquilizer. He waited until I was almost fully conscious again to attempt to inject me with cocaine. However, being high himself, his depth perception was off and he missed my arm."**

"**And how did you and Ms. Davenport get over here?" Harrison asked extending a hand toward Troy to help him off the ground. He looked at Troy for a breathe moment and then went back to writing in his notepad.**

"**Zeke had set it up to look like I had over dosed and called 911 himself... Once he left his own apartment, Tanisha untied me and we ran over here. Zeke and Sharpay, the young blond woman, are in the process of getting a divorce. I have been helping her get on her feet again. He has been abusing her physically and mentally for the last two years, which is why I brought her here from Las Vegas."**

"**This was an elaborate plan to kill both you and Ms. Sharpay? Are you implying the Mr. had intentions to murder more than one individual tonight?" Harrison looked at Troy raising an eyebrow.**

"**When I walked into the apartment he was stalking over towards Sharpay but lost his balance when he saw me. I tried to pin him down to hold him until help got here, but he attacked me. He started punching me in my ribcage hard so that I would lose balance on top of him. He rammed me into the wall and held me by my neck. I thought I was going to suffocate. He let go kneeing me... and started back towards Sharpay. I feared for her life. So my adrenaline took over and I rushed over to the table and as he was beating on her I grabbed the knife and impaled him." Troy started to soften showing the first bit of emotion in his interrogation. He knew in this moment, that the officer was either going to believe him or arrest him. It was the moment of truth and he didn't want to know the answer either way.**

"**Is that all that you have to say Mr. Bolton?"**

"**I just wanted to hinder him, to stop him from hurting us. I never intended to kill him... I am truly sorry for what happened but I had no other choice. It was self defense."**

"**You're story corroborates Ms. Davenport's. I believe that I am finished here. I will escort you to the hospital, although you will have to get yourself checked out before you can see Ms. Evans."**

"**Thank you," said towards the officer but nodded towards Tanisha who was walking out of the apartment.**

"**I demand a full five star meal not this crappy hospital stuff... my assistant will bring her food. My sister deserves the best!" Ryan's words echoed throughout the hospital room as he sat near his sister's bed.**

"**Since when did I become your assistant?" Gabrielle asked walking in with a silver platter.**

"**It's just I think Troy would be upset to see you here as my 'girlfriend'," Ryan said fluffing his sleeping sister's pillow and pulling the eating tray around the hospital bed.**

**Setting the food down Gabriella rolled her eyes. "If he is with Sharpay now, then I don't see why us being together would be a problem."**

"**I know, but if he gets back from the record company and sees you... I just want it to be as casual as macaroni-and-cheese when my sister wakes up." He brushed a small strand of hair from her face and just stared and his motionless sister.**

"**If you two keep arguing like that I promise I will never wake up," Sharpay mumbled rolled her head over.**

"**Shar?"**

"**What are you doing here Ry?" She whispered not believing he was actually here. Her brother and best friend could not be here with her now. She had pushed him out of her own life when she blamed herself for her father's death. She hadn't seen him since they graduated high school four years ago.**

"**You have to seriously ask that? I have never given up on you. I wrote you a letter every week sent you cheesy greeting cards, I called, and I even went to your apartment in Vegas looking for you... However, you were never there. I never thought Zeke would do this to you, I thought you were avoiding me.... How can you forgive me?" The hysterical blond man grabbed his sister's hand as he cried for her.**

**They were the Evans twins. They were supposed to be famous together. He was supposed to be there for her, but he let her slip away. Their biggest problem was that they both blamed themselves for their disconnection. After their father died, their whole family fell apart. In that hospital room, holding hands, they made a silent act to never let each other go again.**

"**Sorry I am late," troy said rushing into the room. "They want to make the album and are in love with 'life ain't always beautiful'" **

"**Troy?!" Sharpay gasped with all of her strength trying to make it sound excited.**

**Troy rushed over to her and crushed his lips onto hers not caring that they had observers. She was in this bed for three days and it was 72 hours without the light of his life. He didn't care what happened as long as he had Sharpay by his side.**


End file.
